Unbreak My Heart
by Kairei
Summary: YYHxIY After losing their unborn child, Hiei, in a blind rage, left her unintentionally. Seperated forever? Or do fate, and the Prince of Reikai have other plans? SangoxHiei Oneshot


**A/N:** Kairei here with yet another one-shot. 0 Yes, I realize this song is used a lot. And frankly. . . I DON'T CARE. Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it. Watches as she loses the readers ;.;

Hiei: You do realize that when you write these you take the time that could have been used to write your regular stories.

Kairei: -.-shut up. I was in the middle of the next Nine Months chapter when I lost inspiration.

Hiei: I don't like that chapter.

Kairei: Oh, but I do. Your so kawaii in that chapter.

Kurama: COUGH

Kairei: A huh u hu.. Well, actually, I wanted to write one for my favorite crossover pairing: Sango and Hiei. Yes, I realize my story is Kag/Hiei but that's only because I wanted Sango with Kurama. XD I wasn't supposed to type it.

Hiei: Then hit backspace baka onna.

Kairei: Shaddap. On with the story and let's watch Hiei get his pimpin on :)

HieiKurama: oo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho, or… sniff the characters in them

Hiei: THANK GOD

ahem --;;; nor do I own the song, which is credited to Toni Braxton.

**Unbreak My Heart **

She landed lightly, the perfect model of grace and beauty. The wretched creature let out its last piercing cry before it's body fell lifelessly to the ground. Sango stood from the crouching position she had landed in, turning into the wind as she did so. She gazed upon the blood ridden corpse, closing her eyes in a quiet tribute to it's pitiful life. The portal to demon world had been closed, although some demons remained in human world, some went into hiding, some, preferred to try and fit in.

She then turned, facing the wondrous view of the roaring waves. Her eyes softened, the way they only did these days when they focused on the ocean. As beautiful as the ocean was, it wasn't simply the beauty that captivated her, but rather, the memories. The memories of both a beginning as well as an end.

Her eyes fell to the weapon in hand. She lifted the blade for a second before slashing it down again, flicking the demon blood off. Bringing the blade up so that it was merely inches away from her face, she gazed into the cold steel. Her reflection gazed back at her within the beautifully crafted steel and its soft blue tint. She gulped down a bulge forming in her throat as she turned the hilt ever so slowly, the blade giving off a soft ring as she did so. The intricate design of a dragon about an inch long was engraved on the other side of the blade. Her own eyes met the two tiny rubies which made up the engraving's own. The sword fell from her hand, landing on the ground with another gentle ring.

Soon after her sword, she too fell to the moist sand. Above her, the rain clouds gathered, threatening to release their showers at any time. All around her was silence. Nothing seemed to exist anymore except for the powerful sound of the ocean, loud, yet peaceful. It was just like that day.

She stood, quivering a bit as the memories attacked her every being. Her feet continued on, trudging down the beach, sand sinking under them. She stopped as the water rushed over her feet, the ocean's foam caressing her soft skin up to her ankles.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips. Ever so soft, yet growing louder after a few seconds. She laughed this time, laughed without holding back. Laughter filled the air, mingling with the sounds of the crashing ocean at her feet. Tears rolled down her cheeks, although she hadn't been laughing nearly hard enough to bring on tears. No, these were the tears of sorrow, yet she wouldn't admit that, not even to herself. Instead, she chose to laugh, laugh as if nothing was...no, she couldn't. The tears continued, and with them cam sobs. She choked, trying desperately to keep laughing. She fell to her knees, the waves meeting her, soaking the lower half of her kimono.

**_Don't leave me in all this pain_**

_**Don't leave me out in the rain **_

His breaths were quick. His pace was blinding. His blade was invisible. Below him, the forest floor was littered with the trees which continued to fall, their leaves flying through the air. He was gone. Running purely without mind, he granted nothing in existence mercy. His body, his very being had been taken by the dance of a warrior.

He continued on aimlessly. There was no reason for such vigorous training, no purpose or need. There was no enemy strong enough at the moment that had been brought to his knowledge. He trained for the sake of training. He trained hard, endlessly, hoping to bring fatigue, or at least the power to forget. Forget that he had ever thought of giving up such a life. A life of danger, killing, blood. Forget that he had ever wanted to settle down, raise a family of his own, have someone to love unconditionally.

It happened again. He was letting his thoughts run. With the extent of his actions, the consequences of thinking were harsh. He slipped just a fraction, with less than a centimeter of miss movement, he fell to the ground, calling out in a brief yell of pain.

He managed to land correctly, although not as flawlessly as he would have liked. His sword landed next to him, sticking into the ground and vibrating with a ring that almost seemed to scold him. He glared at himself, panting, he held his arm which was now sporting a trail of his blood. He remained crouched there for a moment, thinking back to the face that had made him lose focus.

"Mew" He heard the soft call of his only companion. He wasn't really his companion, but she had followed him through the portal, unbeknownst to him of course. Her tiny head peeked out from the mounds of leaves which he had expertly slashed into millions of miniscule pieces.

He growled at her as she walked up to him, completely unafraid of his motives. She stood on her hind legs, stroking her tongue against his wound. She was a cat demon, unlike a regular cat, her tongue was of soft texture as she lapped up the blood. He continued to scowl at her. "Why do you stay with me?" He asked, the question had not been asked in over a year and a half. She didn't belong to him. She belonged to… someone else.

She looked up at him with blood red eyes, the color similar to his own orbs. Of course, she said nothing. She had never told him anything, not a word, yet somehow, she had been telling him the same thing. The thing that he refused to believe.

'Why do you stay away from her?" He was sure that question came from the feline, instead of his own mind.

Closing his eyes, he stood up, allowing her to fall to the ground as he walked away. She blinked twice, cocked her head at his back and padded after him. 'Happiness isn't for me.' He thought, although he was trying to convince himself.

But how could he? Wasn't happiness a good thing? Wasn't that what she taught him.

Happiness was with her. Happiness was when she beside him. When he was feeling doubtful, or even sorrowful, she was the only thing that could light up his day.

Happiness was with her.

And he left her

**_Come back and bring back my smile_**

**_Come and kiss these tears away_**

Sango's hand wandered to her stomach settling on the emptiness of it. Her hand started to quiver, then with it came her whole body. She remembered the day, one of the most joyous days of her entire life…

Kagome was there, her best friend besides Kirara. They were both there, and all though Kirara couldn't smile, her eyes were filled with joy for her friend that day. Yes, it all came with a rush as powerful as the waves to her memory. Kagome had been standing hand in hand with a mumbling grumbling Inuyasha. Sango had just burst out of the doctor's office, a building she had grown accustomed to in the year which she had already spent in the present time.

With the help of their new allies, Naraku had already been defeated. However, the well to had been sealed under the command of King Yama, who felt that, after the death of Naraku, the well had no purpose but to oppose a threat against both time, and the modern world. And so, in a unanimous decision, the group had all decided to return with Kagome, thinking it best to remain together.

Whether it was there or back in Sengoku Jidai, Sango had fallen in love. Miroku, who had accepted defeat, graciously agreed, as long as it brought her happiness. Sango's fists clenched together. "Miroku." She whispered, in mourning of the first friend to go.

But, for once, the happy memories took over the sad ones, forcing her to relive that day. The day when the demon slayer found that the child of a demon had been conceived within her.

She laughed softly as she remembered when they had told him. He had been training in the trees, and when she approached, he greeted her with a smile. It was rare, for him to smile. And to know that she was the one to bring it out made her feel so very special. His smile was one to melt hearts, whether from the beauty of it or the rareness. She returned the smile, as he came to a stop, crouching on one of the tree branches.

"What is it?" He asked, noticing her expression. "Did the ningen hurt himself again?" He was referring to the only orange topped human in the group, Kuwabara.

Sango laughed before frowning "Im a ningen." She announced, hands on her hips.

Hiei simply smiled in response. "Well, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

And down came Hiei, katana and all.

Sango looked across the ocean, her view only reaching as far as the horizon.

"I'm going to be a…father." He had said, after regaining the strength to speak.

Everyone was there in the house, celebrating. Kuwabara crackled in, "We're gonna have a bunch of little Hiei's running around."

"That can't be good." Yusuke said with his goofy laugh, as he punched Hiei's shoulder. Hiei sat there, staring at the floor, still obviously in shock.

It wasn't until the day after that the concept had finally seeped into Hiei's understanding.

He held Sango tight from behind, as they both stared across the ocean, his chin resting gently on her should. His hands moved to settle on her stomach, ignoring the fact that she was still the ticklish girl she had always been.

"I understand now, what Inuyasha felt." He whispered, imagining the life inside of her.

Sango's own hand moved to settle on his, closing her eyes, she asked "What do you mean?"

"To finally realize what life is for. To find something to protect. I'm never letting this go, Sango. Never letting you go."

Sango had been so happy. They had been together for 2 years. Before that, it had been hard to get him to say a thing to her. To be there now, to have him holding her in his arms, whispering sweet words to her over the hours…

Why couldn't she be with him again? Why couldn't he just come back, come back and hold her just once more… The feeling of his strong arms around her. His hard yet soft muscled chest against hers. His heart pounding lightly with hers.

**_I need your arms to hold me now_**

_**The nights are so unkind**_

_**Bring back the nights when I held you beside me**_

_**Unbreak my heart**_

"I love you Sango." The words echoed through her mind, piercing through her heart like a knife. His warm breath brushing against her cheek as he muttered those words. "I love you with my every being." His voice was dripping with truth, his arms wrapped around her in a loving grasp. There was no other word to describe the feeling in the air that day.

**_Say you love me again_**

The soft fur brushed up against his neck as the little cat jumped up to settle on his shoulder. He didn't push her off, he had put an end to such an action a year ago.

It had been only years since his return from demon world. In demon world, it was best to be on one's guard at all times. It was the way the place worked. His thoughts, however, were, as they had always been, on her.

For two years, his mind was plagued with nothing but her, and her alone. He had forgotten why he had returned, why he had left her to be in such a world.

The doctor walked out slowly, his face toward the ground. Hiei's face was strained that day, even more so at the sight of the doctor's sullen mood. He wanted to run to him, grab him by the collar and throw him against a wall, demanding to know what had happened. Instead, he waited patiently. Patience, a trait he had recently attained.

"Mr. Jaganshi. May I see you for a moment." It took Hiei two seconds to realize that he was being addressed. He had been forced to take up some kind of last name. He nodded, and stood, his movements strained as every one of his muscles were unbelievingly tense. Yusuke gave him an encouraging nod from the where the group sat inside the waiting room.

"What…I… is she…" He couldn't bring himself to string together a sentence.

The doctor looked at the ground. "She's okay, her strength is miraculous. However, the car accident caused her a great deal of damage. A piece of metal was stabbed through her stomach… I'm deeply sorry Mr. Jaganshi, but we've lost your daughter."

Hiei's eyes clenched tight, forcing himself to keep walking. His nails digging into his palms. That day… that horrible day. That was the day he had left, left without a word of goodbye. He had fled the hospital, he was scared. So very afraid to go in and see her. He ran, ran until he had reached the rift between worlds.

The trauma had led him to forget that King Yama would be sealing the portal completely that day. He wanted to get away, he couldn't take it. He simply ran, ran back to his old home. He ran without looking back.

He ran to a place where he would leave Sango alone in the world once more. But he didn't think about it then, blinded by rage, he left. He didn't know then that when he would try to return to her, it would be too late. And the portal between worlds would be sealed forever.

**_Undo this hurt that you caused when you walked out the door_**

_**and walked out of my life**_

_**Uncry these tears **_

_**I've cried so many nights **_

_**Unbreak my heart**_

_**My heart**_

Hiei finally reached his destination, the only unspoiled beach left in demon world. It was deserted, as usual. His footsteps took him out to the rocks. There he stood, the waves crashing beneath him as if they were trying to attack him. His hand wandered to his chest. Around his neck hung two different pendants. One, his pearl, the tear of the mother who had let him go. The second, a gift from the woman he had let go.

His fist clenched tight around the pendant. It was the seal of the Demon Hunter which had been made from pure silver. It was absurd, a demon wearing the sign of a demon hunter. But it wasn't as if any demons dared to correct him.

There had been a time when he had stood upon these very rocks, and had thrown the piece of jewelry into the ocean. Just hours later, he was breaking the surface of the roaring waves with it in hand.

He couldn't rid himself of the necklace any better then he was able to rid himself of the memory of that girl. The girl who had broken the barrier he had constantly placed around him.

He cursed himself, for his own stupidity of leaving her. It was an accident, never in his right mind would he had left her alone the way that he had.

But the deed was done, and once again, he was living the life he was meant for. The only life for the son of a fire demon who had mated with a koorime.

A life alone.

**_Take back that sad word goodbye_**

_**Bring back the joy to my life**_

She tried, but the tears wouldn't stop. That day when she lost her child, Koenma had burst into the hospital.

"Hiei's in demon world!"

No, she couldn't, she wouldn't believe it. She tried, she tried so very hard to run to Koenma, to get out of bed and hurt the Reikai Prince for telling such lies. Why would Hiei just leave? He knew they were closing the portal to Demon World. Why would he simply get up and leave her?

It was as impossible as sticking camel through the eye of a needle. He wouldn't have done such a thing… He wouldn't.

But he did. He had forgotten about her and left to his home. Where he wanted to be all along. He left her in the hospital with a broken heart, with nothing but an empty stomach.

Now here she stood, alone, cold, and forgotten.

_**Don't leave me with all these tears**_

_**Come and kiss this pain away**_

_**I can't forget**_

_**The day you left **_

_**The nights are so unkind**_

Hiei's eyes were still closed in remorse when he spoke with a voice cold enough to freeze fire. "Do you want to die?"

Behind him, the full fire demon, along with his comrades smirked, although a bit disappointed that he was not able to sneak up on his enemy.

"This is for my brother." He said, crouching before leaping off the ground, flying toward Hiei with unbelievable force.

Meanwhile, Kirara sat in the sand, licking at the scratch she had received from one of the falling trees in the forest. She watched as the five attacked Hiei, the leader's long tied hair flying behind him as he went. She would intervene at any time should Hiei need help. But she knew to wait, as he found enjoyment in the kill. At least, that's what any one else would see. But she knew, she knew that he fought simply to forget. She knew, being a silent confident of his that with every kill, he was slashing at the memory, trying so desperately to move on. She missed her owner. Sango. She wanted nothing more then to be held by her loving arms once more. But somehow, someway she would see her again, and, from Hiei's condition, she knew that it wouldn't be long.

_**And life is so cruel without you here beside me**_

That was it. The memories just wouldn't stop coming. Everything flashed before her in a blinding speed. Scenes coming one by one.

The day they met, standing behind the coldest one of the new group of friends. Her curiosity rising.

Crying in his arms.

Smiling at him.

Her tending his wounds.

Him smiling at her.

Their first kiss.

Him protecting her.

Him carrying her as he jumped away from their enemy.

Him giving her a sword.

Her tying her pendant around his neck.

Him proposing to her.

Finding that she was pregnant.

Him holding her in his arms.

The car crashing.

Then, all was black, and all she heard was the whispered "I will always love you."

She couldn't hold back, thousands of images flashed though her mind as she finally let out the name she needed to hear just once more, the wind and the waves picking up as she did so.

"_**HIEIII!!!"**_

_**Unbreak my heart **_

_**Say you love me again**_

He landed, his sword now red and dripping thick blood on the white sand, the three bodies of the demon's comrades falling to the ground. He gasped, his head turning quickly, although the rest of his body wouldn't move. "S-Sango?!" It was the first time he had allowed that name to escape his lips, but he was so sure that he had heard her this time, calling out to him.

He gasped once more, as he looked down, a sword was pierced emerging from his chest, his blood seeping out of the wound.

_**Undo this hurt that you caused **_

_**when you walked out the door**_

_**and walked out of my life**_

The prince's tired eyes watched on. He clenched them closed, unable to bear the sound of the girl's agonizing scream. He had spent a lot of his time with them, the whole group of them.

"Don't you feel sorry for them, Father?" Koenma asked hopefully, pulling his eyes away from the screen. He had been working at this for two years, begging his the King for a hint of mercy.

The mighty king too closed his eyes, his humongous hand coming up to hold rub his temples. "We've been over this before Koenma. People suffer everywhere from heartache in the living world."

Koenma had heard this one too many times. He knew it was the truth, it wasn't pretty, but it was the truth. But still, these were his friends, even if it was selfish for him to care about only two of the hearts broken, he didn't want to see them suffer. Besides that… "You've seen what Sango did for Hiei, Father…"

The King was getting exasperated. "My son… I understand what you're saying. But **you** need to understand. I can't have that portal open just to let him through, and even if I were to personally pull him out of Demon world, there would be a rift for others to get through. I simply refuse to go through such trouble because one foolish demon scampered into Demon world on _accident._"

"Do it for me Father." It was a long shot, Koenma knew this.

King Yama looked down at his kneeling son. His eyes softened for just a second before nodding. "Alright, but you'd better take care of this well."

She stopped screaming his name only when she ran out of breath. Facing down, she panted, her hair slipping down to hand around her tear striken face.

It was no use. He wouldn't be able to hear her.

He never would.

She stood, forcing herself to be strong, however, she only created a few feet of distance away from the water.

"Hiei…" She whispered to the ocean. As much as it hurt, she needed to say it. She needed to hear his name in the real present world.

This was how she had lived for so long. If you could even call it living. Alone.

**_Uncry these tears I've cried so many nights_**

_**Unbreak my heart **_

_**My heart **_

He growled in excruciating pain as he hit the ground. Struggling to move, he signaled to Kirara not to interfere as he noticed that she had already transformed to her giant form. She stopped in mid leap, landing on the sand reluctantly.

Hiei started to glow, his body being consumed in a dark cyan glow. Grabbing the hilt of the sword within him from behind, he pulled the steel out, throwing it aside. His wound freely bled now, but he didn't seem to care. Right now, the dragon within him was itching to be released. In one furious punch, the power of the black dragon roared toward his unsuspecting enemy with great force, turning him into cinder in a second.

Kirara ran toward Hiei, but he signaled for her to stop when she was but 4 meters away. Once again she stopped against her better instincts. Hiei staggered for a second, glaring at his pain as he fell to the ground, the grains of sand spilling into his wound painfully.

**_Don't leave me in all this pain_**

The rain started to fall, the clouds finally letting loose. No…

There were too many memories in the rain, just as there were by the ocean. Just as there were everywhere.

_**Don't leave me out in the rain **_

On the ground, the sand seeping in, the blood seeping out. His feline companion whimpered like a dog, wanting desperately to go to him. But each time she moved nearer, his body started to glow, silently threatening her.

Even now, his hand grasped at the pendant of the demon slayer. His fingers grazed the delicate curves of the intricate piece of work.

_**Bring back the nights when I held you beside me **_

He appeared in demon world, the glow around him fading as he allowed his cape and hair to flow delicately in the wind. What could he say? He liked the dramatic appearance.

He followed his instincts to Hiei, remembering that he had been on the beach on his monitor, he ran, hoping he was alright. Then again, it was Hiei, and the leader of his ambushers seemed rather quick.

He came to a stop on the beach, the sand riveting around his feet as he skid. He was there alright, but his body lay flat on the ground, Kirara a few meters away from him.

_**Unbreak my heart **_

"I love you Sango…" The wind seemed to whisper to her, taunting her.

_**Say you love me again**_

"Stop…" She breathed.

_**Undo this hurt that you caused when walked out the door**_

"I won't leave you…ever."

_**And walked out of my life **_

"STOP!" She cried.

_**Uncry these tears **_

Here she was. The once feared demon slayer from the Feudal ages. On the ground she wept, painfully pitiful and so different from what she had always wanted to be.

_**I've cried so many nights**_

He had already slipped into unconsciousness. Luckily, the prince of Reikai wasn't completely un resourceful.

He needed to work quickly, as the rift between worlds now existed.

_**Unbreak my **_

Hiei's eyes fluttered open, for a second, all he saw was one big blurry world. The scene shifted before finally focusing on… Koenma!?

"Good morning Hiei."

_**Unbreak my heart **_

_**Oh baby **_

"Hiei…" She breathed once more. She had lived so long without him, hadn't she? So why now? Why now was the feeling of self pity returning to her?

_**Come back and say you love me **_

"Write up an I'm sorry speech, Hiei, we're leaving." Koenma stated clearly.

_**Unbreak my heart sweet darling**_

'I'm coming to you…' He thought. Back in the human world, it wasn't difficult for him to find one human mixed with the auras of so many others.

He knew her

He knew her everything. It wasn't difficult at all.

This was ridiculous. She could cry and scream his name all she wanted, but this did no good at all. He wasn't coming back.

It was time for her to finally mo-

Something landed beside her, it wasn't much heavier then the rain, but even with the rain falling could she tell the difference. She was startled for a second, but she looked down where it had landed, only a few inches to her right. It was partially buried with sand from the impact, but she could see the shine. She reached out slowly, taking the lustrous object in her hand. Holding it close, she shifted the sand away.

She gasped, her free hand flying up to cover her mouth in surprise. It was her necklace. The necklace she hadn't seen in over two years.

But what could this mean? She had given it to…

She heard her sword far behind her giving a ring. Someone was picking it up.

"It's unlike you to leave your weapons so carelessly lying around." Was her mind playing tricks on her again?

She knew that voice.

She knew it from her dreams, from her memories.

She stood up, almost afraid to look behind her. Nevertheless, she turned ever so slowly. The sight almost made her lose her composure.

Bother her hands covered her mouth as her entire body shook with tears, the pendant hanging from her wrist.

"H-Hiei." She whispered, her voice so quiet she barely heard it.

He walked to her, although even he found it extremely hard to not run to her, pin her in the ground and cover her in kisses.

He approached her, closing in on her until they were her sword's length apart. There they stood, staring into each other's eyes lovingly, the joy of reuniting almost blinding.

Hiei closed the space between them as he slid her sword in it's sheath. His arms wrapped around her quivering body as he pulled her into the most loving kiss they had ever shared.

He pulled away, holding her tight, afraid he would discover this was a dream. "I'm sorry Sango…Without you…"

_**Without you I just can't go on**_

Above the shore and most of the sand, the Reikai prince and his ogre servant stood, holding each other and sobbing waterfalls of tears. Kirara looked up at them happily and mewed, although she had to move around the tears.

"Shut up and kiss me, Hiei." Sango whispered, smiling a bit, though still recovering from the shock.

He did as he was told. He loosened his hold on her, only to pull her in for yet another loving kiss. A kiss they hoped to last for a lifetime.

The kiss was deep, waves of euphoria hitting each of them as they stood alongside the shore. Words were not needed at the time, they'd take care of that later, all that mattered was that they were together, and in their hearts, they knew, this time, it would be forever.

_**Unbreak my heart**_

**A/N:** Ahahahaha. That was effin long. x.X So many loose ends I didn't cover but.. oh well. . What do you think of the romanticness Hiei you love demon you.

Kurama: I enjoyed it, didn't you Hiei?

Hiei: . . .

Kairei and Kurama: smirks at each other

Kurama: Pokes Hiei

Hiei: . . .

Kurama and Hiei: :D!!!!!!! Hu hu hu…

Hiei: . . .

Kairei: Hiei…your face is smiling, but your glaring… oo

Hiei: . . .

Kurama: His eyes are closed, do you suppose he's imagining something.

Hiei: . . .

Kairei: :O! That must be it.

Hiei: . . .


End file.
